User talk:Metroid Master
Welcome to Wikitroid! Metroid Master, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 19:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Your recent edits Hello Metroid Master. As you probably know by now, Wikitroid is an encyclopedia of Metroid information. Likewise, we try to maintain a professional environment. We require that all edits made to articles be well-written, use proper grammar, and correct spelling, and we ask that proper grammar and spelling be used in other areas of the wiki (such as on talk pages). Your recent edits and article creations contained spelling and grammar errors, so please try to proofread your edits before saving them. Also, you might want to take a look at some other articles and see how they're written, so you have a general idea on the structure we expect. Finally, please try to categorize your articles using the Add Category button towards the bottom of the window (it's easy to find categories - either look on other pages, or start typing the name of the category, and a list will appear with the matching categories). As a side note, I'm not sure you know what the "Minor edit" checkbox actually means. Please read this page on Wikipedia, and try not to use the minor edit checkbox when it doesn't apply. If you have any questions, please contact me on my talk page, , or to ask any other active administrator. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:01, May 13, 2010 (UTC) RE: a ? for you We use a system called template transclusion to make adding the cleanup/stub messages easier. Using them is actually pretty simple - all you have to do is type (note the double curly braces), replacing template with the template's name, which generally has something to do with its message. For example, the stub message is handled by the stub template, the cleanup message is in the cleanup template, the "page needs more images" message is the images, so on. Other examples of templates include the "infoboxes" on most pages (for example, at the top right of the page on Samus Aran). Generally, templates are put at the top of the page, with the exception of the stub template and navigation templates - those always go to the bottom. Note that adding a template automatically adds the category, so there's no need to also add the category, since its done automatically. Also, when using templates, please remember to hit the "Preview" button (to the right of the "Save page" button) before actually saving your edits so you can make sure that you are using the correct template and that it is indeed working correctly. I have a couple of tips for you, too - when creating articles, try not to create duplicate articles. This is most easily prevented by searching for the subject of the article using the search box. Also, you can easily spell check your edits by using a modern browser such as Firefox or Google Chrome (or Safari if you're using a Mac). However, if you're using a browser that doesn't support automatic spellchecking (such as Microsoft Internet Explorer), try copying your edit into a Word document and spellchecking it before saving your edit. Finally, if you plan on uploading images to Wikitroid, please take a look at our Images Policy - it has some important information and rules about image uploading. Drop me a line if you have any more questions. :) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 10:35, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Your recent edits #2 Hi, Metroid Master. I'd like to remind you of FastLizard4's previous message about your style of writing. I've taken note of your past new contributions, of which I've noticed a severe deficiency of professional style and details which overall create lacking articles. You should probably take a look at the other room articles, such as the Gateway and Docking Hub Alpha articles. I also encourage you to read (if you already haven't) Wikitroid's Projects/Room Navigation Project for a better idea of how to write the room articles you've been creating. Once you understand all that, I encourage you to rewrite the previous articles. The information you've already provided in them needs improvement. If you have any questions, drop a message on my talk page. Thanks, RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 23:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'd just like to ask you again to try and stick to the main Room format when making articles. Please don't make new articles if you can't be bothered to make them conform to the manual of style. Admins don't want to be having to clean up articles that you have made. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:49, June 24, 2010 (UTC) walruses in Metroid? Hiya Metroid Master. Are there walruses in Metroid? That would be AMAZING.. There are not any walruses in Metroid, but i guess that would be cool. Whether theres an enemy or a nonaggressive creature that looks like a walrus, that would be an interesting addition. Thats a funny picture you have there. Hey, you did find my user page. It's probably easier to find it on my Walrus Wiki since I make a lot of edits there. And yes, zoomers are amazing. (so are walruses...) RE: I'm in need of Friend Vouchers Unfortunately, I'm probably not the right person to ask this question (it's hard keeping track of everyone on the wiki), and, indeed, (user) talk pages are not the best place to ask this question. Personally, I don't have the Trilogy, so I can't help you, but one thing I can say is that this sort of thing is particularly well suited for our forums. I'd try asking on our forums (either our old forums, the new forums we are currently experimenting with, or you could ask on both). Hope this helps, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 10:00, June 30, 2010 (UTC) My Wikia You said you were a Metroid Fan so I want to Put You To The Ultimate Test. You Have Been Chosen To help Me set up my Wikia. When I saw The metroid Games You Owned I Knew You had to be a Die-Hard Metroid Fan. Reply When you get this message. Signed, PED Phazzing1a3a3a I guess your right, I am a Die-Hard Metroid Fan. Making a Wikia sounds cool, one of my friend actually made a Wikia but he said it was pretty hard. I'm not sure what you would want me to do, and what kind of Wiki do you want, a Metroid Wiki or somthing else. Metroid Master 19:17, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RE:Friend Vouchers I would love to help but i need to know i have Corruption (not the Trilogy) and wondered if i could send Vouchers to the Trilogy Version If you can, i would gladly help with nothing in return That's very nice of you =). I'm not sure if Corruption would work with the Trilogy though. I also don't know exactly how to set up my game so you could give me Friend Vouchers. Do you know how? Metroid Master 19:20, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Rooms I have a goal to get the Wanted Pages down to zero before Other M comes out, and I need some help creating a lot of the rooms. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, I was actually thinking the same thing myself. I will admit that im not the best at writing things professionaly (I somtimes wonder what admins mean by professional writing), but I do want to help you the best I can. Metroid Master 16:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm still bugging you about friend vouchers for the trilogy version of corruption. Zoomers. Hi Metroid Master. Just thought I'd let you know how amazing zoomers are. Wonderwalrus 20:15, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm also glad to see you're following the Kirby page. (Cuz Kirby's awesome) Sic Transit Try finding a YouTube video of Trace firing the multiple blasts, or upload one. That or a picture of it will be good. [[User:The Exterminator|''Th''e Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 14:02, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sonic We have this because of ChozoBoy, who wants pages for games with references to the Metroid series (as well as Smash characters) to be allowed in the wiki scope. Currently there is an RfC (vote) going on for this, with the consensus stating that we merge all pages into lists. Now, if FastLizard4 would just post his opinion, the RfC will close AND I CAN FINALLY NUKE THOSE PAGES! MWAHAHAHAHA! *cough* *ahem* --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:08, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :RoyBoyX, stop your little remarks. I can remove your admin rights again if I so please. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:03, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I understand what you mean RoyboyX, I want to drop Ship Missiles on that page as much as you do. Then maybe we can evacuate immediatly and watch it explode :D. Metroid Master 17:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Rundas loves Samus Yes! That's awesome. Rundas loves Samus is so funny! Good job on posting it. I laugh so hard every time I see it. "Let's Goooooooo!" Wonderwalrus 23:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Rendezvous Location I would say either the Pirate Homeworld or somewhere out in space. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :They didn't know about the Homeworld at that point. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 00:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sonic Go ahead, but don't merge too many articles at once. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:27, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Very well then, nuking now. Metroid Master 18:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) lol, only admins can actually delete it. We aren't really deleting those articles anyway, we just redirect them to individual sections on the new characters list. So redirect them to List of characters in the Super Smash Bros. series#Sonic (I don't know, it might have his full name in it). --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello,Fellow Spore user!!! Hi.I Have ALL Expansons For Spore Released,But I Dunno If My Mom Will Let me Play Any 'Cuz Of Me Worshiping Spode.Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Lorgassssssss- =) 23:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) (P.S:My Spore Username Is Snitchelgruban.) So you have spore to. Awsome! I have all the expansions to, the updates, creepy and cute, Galactic Adventures, and I even managed to get the d.r. pepper bot parts. If you do have the chance to play, I would love it if you played and looked at my stuff. If you read my user page, you probably saw some of the metroid games i'm making. I only have one posted as of now, and the others aren't that far into development. I'll try and work on them the best I can though. Metroid Master 00:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Arm Cannon Repairs/Modifications Hey Metroid Master Arm Cannon repairs nearing completion. Functionality: 60% Work Rate: 0.5-1 Hour a day Cannon functionality: below average Paint to Poster ratio: 40-60 Wonderwalrus 01:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Great job Wonderwalrus, great job. Metroid Master 15:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC)